<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit’s Foot Charm by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651551">Rabbit’s Foot Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just pick any card,” the fortune teller said.</p>
<p>The card was death. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabbit’s Foot Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.</p>
<p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush">novemberhush</a> for beta-reading.</p>
<p>Written for Sterek Drabbles: January 6/21: <b>murder, rabbit, card </b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just pick any card,” the fortune teller said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The card was death. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derek, it’s the same card I’ve picked every time! I’m telling you, someone’s going to murder me!” Stiles exclaimed, looking at Derek with frightened eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gave you the charm, you’ll be safe if you don’t take it off,” Derek replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't see how a rabbit’s foot charm will protect me,” Stiles told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If someone really wants you dead, it will protect you, trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do trust you, you know that, but someone does want me dead and they won’t stop till they succeed!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>